Surprise du chef
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Quand Danno s'inquiète du comportement "étrange" du brun. Mcdanno. Lemon


_Après le lit, la cabine de bateau de croisière, la douche, le lit d'hôpital et oui oui… Le mur d'un café-boîte, je mourais d'envie d'écrire une scène d'amour dans un lieu inédit… Enfin je ne pense pas encore utiliser par Yayi et vous offre ce petit OS… qui sera le dernier je pense. Après j'arrête (et pas que pour cette série). _

Ils avaient réussi à obtenir quelques jours de repos grâce à une affaire admirablement résolue, Steve n'ayant à utiliser qu'une seule grenade pour ouvrir les portes et réussissant pour une fois à ne menacer personne… Enfin si, juste un petit peu mais pour une fois, personne passée au-dessus d'un toit ou au milieu d'un océan dans une cage à requins, juste… Bof, un petit pistolet pointé contre une nuque donc en clair, rien de bien méchant en lui ! Ce qui avait fait sourire son coéquipier et un peu inquiété aussi de voir son homme de Néanderthal plus calme que d'habitude au cours d'une arrestation de trafiquants de drogue. Mais à ce moment, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises quand, après que le gouverneur les ait félicités pour leur bon travail, il lui avait proposé de partir en week-end rien que tous les deux… Dans un centre de remise en forme avec à la clé massages, relaxation, sauna, hammam,… Pas du tout le genre de Steve qui avait tant besoin d'action et de mouvement. Zen-attitude+Steve ? Non, impossible ! Il y avait forcément quelque chose de caché là-dessous !

Et pour cette raison, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis dans leur jacuzzi privé en terrasse de leur hôtel, la nature autour d'eux pour seul témoin, le dos de Danny collé au ventre de Steve, ce dernier les deux bras posés sur le rebord de leur « baignoire » privée, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce comportement somme toute « étrange » et lui posa la question pendant leur petite trempette.

_« Steve ? »_

_« Hum-hum… » _Ce dernier était totalement détendu, les yeux fermés la tête penchée en arrière mais en ouvrit un tout doucement à l'entente de son prénom.

_« Quoi babe ? »_

_« Euh non pas que j'apprécie ce petit week-end ! Je dois dire que tout est parfait, tout est beau, tout est calme, romantique, zen… »_

_« Et ? » _En fronçant les sourcils.

_« Ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais je… Je ne comprends pas ! »_

_« Ne comprends pas quoi ? » _Là il ouvrit totalement les yeux et regardait d'un air un peu inquiet son petit-ami.

_« Je ne sais pas, tu es tout bizarre d'un seul coup. Je te vois toujours si agité lors des enquêtes, t'énerver facilement contre un suspect récalcitrant et là, rien. En plus, tu me proposes ce week-end en thalasso, une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensée possible avant avec toi. Et te voir… Te voir aussi calme, bah je ne sais pas, ça change… »_

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire.

_« Et c'est ça qui t'inquiète, sérieux ? Si tu veux, je peux redevenir « normal », ça ne me dérange pas, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait drôle à ce point ? »_

_« Ouais… Non en fait, ne change pas… Enfin pas longtemps tu vois ! Faudrait juste que je m'y habitue ! Mais pourquoi… D'un seul coup ? »_

Steve le regarda quelques instants, semblant mûrement réfléchir à la question, tout en passant ses bras passer autour de la taille de son amant pour le caresser tendrement, faisant monter et descendre ses mains sur son torse, puis sa poitrine faisant arracher de savoureux gémissements à son petit blond qui le fit sourire.

_« On peut dire que… Depuis qu'une petite tornade blonde et sa fille sont entrées dans ma vie, j'ai appris à devenir plus calme. Je sais que je t'énerve assez souvent… Enfin presque tout le temps d'ailleurs alors des fois je me dis… Que je peux faire des efforts pour pouvoir vous préserver du danger tous les deux. »_

_« Mais… Bon je ne m'en plains pas, vraiment pas d'ailleurs. Mais enfin euh pourquoi ? »_

McGarrett lui fit tourner la tête vers la sienne pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné, caressant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure de sa langue avant de la mordiller en douceur, faisant entrouvrir leurs bouches pour que leurs langues puissent danser en harmonie toutes les deux. L'autre main du brun descendit vers l'une de celles du blond. Une fois leur baiser terminé, les laissant essoufflés et en état de désir oppressant, ils laissèrent leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, tentant de calmer l'accélération de leurs cœurs. Steve finit par reprendre la parole tout en glissant ses mains plus bas tenant les mains de son homme dans les siennes.

_« Parce que… Parce que peut-être je ne te le montre pas assez ou ne te le dit pas souvent, mais je t'aime… Je t'aime Danno depuis le premier jour. Et j'aime Grace comme ma propre fille. Et pour te le prouver… »_

Le blond, tellement muet et scotché d'émotion devant la déclaration de son SuperSeal, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une nouvelle fois, par des mouvements de ninja, le brun avait glissé un anneau à son doigt. Il le remarqua seulement au moment où celui-ci leva leurs mains entrelacées devant leurs yeux, les caressants ensembles.

_« Je voudrais qu'on rende notre relation publique… Officielle aux yeux de la loi maintenant que le mariage est autorisé chez nous. Je veux arrêter la Navy pour ne plus risquer ma vie et ainsi m'occuper de toi et peut-être nos futurs enfants… Enfin si tu en veux aussi bien sûr. Et je… »_

Danny le coupa à son tour, prenant avec force le visage de son babe entre ses mains des larmes de joie coulant le long de ses joues.

_« C'est un oui alors ? »_

_« Tu es vraiment un dingue toi, Crazy Seal. »_

_« Je sais. Et tu m'aimes pour ça ! Alors tu en dis quoi ? »_

_« Je dis… »_

Il se tourna sur ses genoux, se retrouvant ainsi face à face avec le brun agrippant de ses deux mains le rebord du jacuzzi. Il fit circuler sa main le long du torse divinement musclé, posant ses lèvres ensuite sur un des boutons de chair rosé tatoué pour passer sa langue dessus avant de glisser une main entre leurs deux ventres pour évacuer leurs virilités gonflées de leurs shorts de bain et de les caresser ensemble, passant son pouce sur leurs glands rougis avant de les caresser doucement.

_« Je dis… Que je t'aime Steve… Et moi aussi. » Baiser « Je veux officialiser ça… » Gémissement « Même… Si… Tu… Me… Rends… Toujours… Dingueeeee… »_

Ce fut les derniers mots des deux avant que Steve ne mette en route les jets et, mettant les jambes du blond autour de son torse, il se remit debout lui permettant ainsi de baisser le tissu sur ses jambes et enlevant en partie celui du blond. Se rasseyant correctement contre un des angles de la « baignoire », il poussa un grognement de plaisir en sentant les jets masser son dos, le stimulant encore plus et faisant réveiller vraiment le dingue en lui. Ils ne semblaient plus avoir assez de peau à caresser, à toucher, à embrasser. L'état de plaisir les avait dominés rajouté à leurs promesses d'amour pour toujours. Les peaux étaient mordillées, léchées. Certaines parties de leurs corps plus titillées que d'autres. Ils joignirent leurs deux mains sur leurs sexes gonflés de nouveau et alors que leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Ils accélérèrent le rythme et par crainte de suffocation, le plus jeune des deux lâcha le baiser étouffant ses gémissements de plus en plus élevés dans le cou du brun, celui-ci léchant la peau quelque peu torturée des secondes auparavant avec férocité.

L'orgasme approchait à grands pas et Steve, pris dans son plaisir immense, décida de donner le coup de grâce avec un peu d'aide, accélérant la vitesse de l'eau bouillonnante. Un grognement animal se fit entendre alors que des dents voraces se plantaient dans sa peau, étouffant ainsi la jouissance de l'autre.

Il leur fallut un long moment pour reprendre leurs souffles, revenant doucement à la réalité en baissant la vitesse de l'eau. Ils n'étaient plus que deux masses molles, alanguis par la force de leur amour. Steve n'était plus que douceur et tendresse, caressant délicatement le bas du torse du blond jouant avec les boucles blondes tout en embrassant la nuque de l'homme de sa vie.

_« J'avoue… J'avoue que je te préfère quand même ainsi… Dans des moments comme ça ! »_

_« Des regrets pour mon moment Bisounours ? »_

_« Pour que cela parvienne à ça… Oh que non ! »_

Et après ce moment de tendresse, ils finirent par sortir du jacuzzi pour rejoindre l'intérieur de leur chambre… Tentant de masquer leurs sourires gênés quand ils entendirent un « Oh ! Dommage ! » Venant d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux marrons dans la chambre voisine…

_Fin…_


End file.
